Abuse Trace and Rose
by Just-A-Dash-Of-Insanity
Summary: This an OC story, not planning on having any Cannon Characters! Rated to be safe! Sequal to story, coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is going to be a two-shot there may even be a sequel depending on how this one fairs

_Alright this is going to be a two-shot there may even be a sequel depending on how this one fairs._

_Warning: There is going to be alcohol, parental abuse verbal mind you, and also vulgar language and a few other things, fic not for a younger audience. _

_Summary: Basically about my OC Trace Kings._

_Chapter Title: Invisible and unwanted_

_Extra stuff: Both chapters are to be set in the First Person view!_

_--_

It was when my younger sister Rose was born…that I became invisible...and most of all unwanted...by anyone. Rose had gotten all the attention from then on.

My parents often went on 'business trips' with their 'little Rosie' while I went to my uncle's dragon ranch out in Russia somewhere. Granted I really liked going there only because my little sister never went there. My uncle Norman always loved to have me help around the house, since I was only about two I couldn't really do much but he gave me small tasks and such that I could do.

As time progressed, Rose and I became even more distant. One night when I was about five, my parents threw this wild party. Since I was only five, I headed out into the kitchen, and looked around, I was getting thirsty so, I found a glass of what I thought was some type of punch, taking it I lifted the glass up to my lips and took a drink. Suddenly I froze and dropped the glass making it shatter, I fell back on my butt and started to cry.

But no one came to my rescue seeing as I was alone…I went to go and pick up the pieces of glass that had broke, but my short attention span got me into more trouble that night.

Again there was that 'punch' I grabbed another glass and drank it all, only grimacing as the foul liquid poured through my throat, it burned like hell! But strangely I couldn't get enough of the stuff, so putting the glass back on the table, I went to walk to get another cup and nearly collapsed onto the glass shared floor, but I was able to keep myself balanced and made it to the next glass and drank it all.

Soon I found myself passed out on the floor. I don't really remember much of that night. But when I woke up the next morning, my head was killing me, I couldn't lift it up. I wondered what had happened.

I was surprised when I found myself on my side, the sharp glass stabbing me through my pajama's, and throwing up. Again no one came to my rescue so out of desperation I scream as loud as I could.

There came my damned parents, rushing over to me. I was still throwing up and blood was falling out of my side, as I lay there motionless, I really couldn't do anything…I couldn't see anything in front of me, nor did I feel like moving…I don't think I could…in fact…I cried when my mother picked me up and walked me back to my room.

My mother didn't do much she just set me in bed on my good side, removed the glass and put a trash can in front of me, before she walks out talking about how good their little Rosie was.

As I threw up and blood lightly fell from my side, I cried my heart out. I felt so lonely and unloved, my sister was getting all the attention, and all I did was 'sit around and cry like a damn baby' as my father put it.

About five years later, I was ten, Rose was nine. My parents threw another lavish party, and again their was that red punch, now I couldn't really remember what had happened five years ago, so I took a sip out of the glass…surprisingly I didn't gag or anything, it tasted really good actually.

Strangely I had found a girl named Jamie she was a nice girl, muggle born and not a Wizard, she had fiery red hair and golden eyes. We had made out that night.

And yet again I find myself on the floor in my small bathroom throwing up again, and a headache. Rose had walked into my room, she looked around and went over to me, and asked, "Brother, what's wrong?" her little voice was so annoying that I could have broken my hand, because it gripped the toilet so hard. But the perfect little Rose didn't seem to notice her brother's anger. I simply said, "Nothing." She shrugged and walked off.

The next morning I walked into the living room, and found my mom holding a nine year old Rosie in her lap, my father on the other hand had a angered look on his face. I gulped and knew this couldn't be good. After I took a seat in a free chair, my father stared me in the eyes and stated, "Son you drank an entire shot glass of FireWhisky. And witnesses say" I gave a small grin, what was this court? Who says 'and witnesses say' I shook that off and listened, "That two nights ago, you made out with five other girls, and five boys…SON!" my father roared causing Rose to jump up a bit surprised. But continued anyways, "You despicable little punk!" and then went on about how beer and stuff was bad for you…I zoned him out.

There I was again at my parents party. But this time I had a group of five friends that went to Hogworts with me, I had invited them over for the weekend during Christmas break. As all six of us sat in the living room, feet resting on a table near by. My dear friend Bobby speaks up, "Hey guys you know what would be fun?" he asked all of us reply, "What Bobbers?" Bobbers was Bobby's nickname, since we went to a Muggle festival one time, and Bobby had bobbed the most apples in the tank.

"I say we-" Bobby never completed his sentence when I found myself pinned to the floor, my four friends, Rick, Jake, Andrew, and Steve, each one of them had one of my limbs, Bobby was now coming over, he set the glass of Firewhisky _'Finally I found out what that meant.' _On the table, and went to check that the doors to the living room were blocked and a few spells were set up so now one could get in.

Bobby then came back over and flung his legs around my chest, and picked up the firewhisky and placed it into Andrew's hands. Bobby then pried open my mouth and Andrew poured the liquid into my mouth, I gagged because of two reason's **One:** Because they were forcing something into my mouth, **Two:** Bobby had made it difficult to breath.

After being forced to drink the whiskey, the guys let me up, but they didn't stop their, Rick rushed forward and kneed my groin, making me fall to the ground, Jake came over and kicked the side of my head, sending falling to the ground, Andrew and Steve then came over and started to kick me hard in the gut. Bobby came over one more time and kicked my forehead one last time before all four of them walked off laughing.

I could barely move after that beating, my head was thumbing, my stomach felt like shit. And worst of all I had blood lightly falling from the corner of my mouth. But what was worst of all…my friends! My freaking friends did this to me! Soon my vision left me, and I was out cold before anyone found me.

Now two years later, here I am, I can barely see, I can't write at all, some parts of my body don't work at 100. But despite that, I was seventeen and in my last year of Hogworts and finally free!

--

_I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't tell me why and I'll improve it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my next chapter to Abuse._

_Chapter title: Wanted yet invisible._

_--_

It was when I was born that immediately my parents took to me. I mean they said I was the perfect baby, unlike my idiotic brother Trace.

Like my brother I was allowed to visit my Uncle Norman's dragon ranch from time to time, when my parents were away. I liked helping Uncle, there were only a few large dragons, they were mostly female dragons, the rest of them being Mini-Dragons.

I was about four when I had woken up from my sleep, by loud noises and such. I gently lifted the warm covers from my little body and gently slid out of the bed and onto the cold floor, ignoring the slight numbness entering my feet. I reach up and grab the knob of the door, turning it I pushed it outward and stepped into the main hall.

The main hall of the house was simple enough, or by my parents standards. The hall had a long black shag carpet the walls were lined with various moving portraits and a few suits of armor.

I stepped onto the rug and stalked my way into the kitchen, I saw Trace and him drinking punch. Shrugging it off as nothing, I took a side door from the kitchen and into the living room which was lavishly decorated even for a party. There was a roaring fireplace that was set between some rare rock a ledge came out allowing about five people to rest their feet on it. The floor was nice and soft it was similar to the rug's in the hall. There were three arm chairs that looked a bit worn down, a sofa that was set next to the fire. I stepped up to an arm chair, and found my father passed out a goblet in his hand. Sighing I made my way back to bed.

As I did, I heard glass shattering and a light thud, shaking it off I then quickened my paste so my little feet could carry me across the rug. I nearly missed my door but I opened it and shut and locked it behind me, and ran over and slid inside my bed, my body grateful to be back in warmth and comfort, I soon found myself asleep, and my mind being cleared of all the nights events and a fresh feeling washing over me, just like a fresh spring rain.

Again when I was nine, I was laying wide awake on my bed, my mother had just recently left after saying good night, as on all their other party nights I knew that they would never check on me till they got over their hang-over. I headed out of my room, and wandered into the living room only to find my older brother, widely kissing a young girl. Nearly gagging, I whirled around and set off to find my parents.

When I finally did, and told them of what Trace was doing…they really didn't careless they were both drunk inside their bed a few bottles of empty firewhisky. Shaking my head in disgrace, I left my parents alone to do what they wanted to do.

That next morning I was sitting on my mom's lap she was humming something that was out of tune, I really didn't care I wasn't paying attention anyways. I watched as my older brother Trace walked into the room, and took a seat across from our parents. I closed my eyes to listen to the trouble that my brother would get himself into. I heard my dad talking then, all of sudden he lost his cool and roared at my older brother, shocked my eyes flew open and I held to my mother's hand for security. My mother stroked my hair, and I continued to listen.

I was now fourteen and was sitting in the kitchen chatting with my friends. Like my brother I was allowed to have friends over for the holidays. Though unlike my brother's friends, we were quite and less 'rowdy' as my parents put it. I took a sip of the juice that I had and wondered where my brother had gone. Curious to answer my question I set my juice down and stood up and headed off to find Trace.

I was appalled at the scene in front of me. My brother was lying their beating and unconscious, I cursed and darted to get my friends. Once I had done so, we came back and lifted Trace up, the charms had been taken down, and we carried Trace off to his room. Gently we eased him down on the bed. And I took care of him for the time being.

--

Even after I helped my brother, he still refused to talk to me. Let me in on his life. Or anything, we grew up as if we never truly knew each other. As if we were just two people traveling on different roads, yet the roads some how always linked.

--

_Yeah Rose's story was a bit boring, and I am sorry for that. I was planning on making it more dramatic but it could never really match up to Trace's story._


End file.
